It is well recognized that a golf bag is better utilized by the incorporation therein of a divider structure of one kind or another. Otherwise, the clubs rub together and chafe one another as they are carried over the golf course, and additionally they may become somewhat entangled with certain of the clubs being difficult to extricate from the others without banging them around somewhat, which, of course, over a period of time, results in the deterioration of the condition of the clubs.
A number of different devices and systems have been devised to properly separate the clubs, one of the more popular being the small diameter plastic tubes that extend a substantial length of the bag, each of which holds the shaft of a single club. Although these tubes successfully space the clubs somewhat from one another, they are often a bit tedious because of their narrow diameter inasmuch as the shaft and handle of each club must be piloted into the open end of the tube, a process which happens repeatedly over the course of a golf game. It is also difficult to extricate the clubs because of the narrowness of the tube, and the tubes have a maddening tendency to ride out of the bag on the club shaft.
There is a need for an inexpensive, simply made divider structure which can be retrofitted into any golf bag, and moved from one golf bag to another so an old golf bag wears out without loss of utility, and which subdivides the golf bag not necessarily into a single compartment for each club, but rather into several compartments, each having a plurality of clubs, eliminating the piloting problem but still sufficiently separating the clubs to achieve the result desired of a separator.